


Road to the Knight

by OneCrazedUpDragon



Series: Road Series [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Badass Hiccup, Cross Country, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, High School, Human Toothless, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Mentor/Protégé, Modern AU, Motorcycle Racing, Racing, Racing AU, Road Trip, Romance, Street Racing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneCrazedUpDragon/pseuds/OneCrazedUpDragon
Summary: Follow Hiccup and the gang on the summer adventure to find the racing legend the White Knight. To find him they will have to travel up the country. This race is going to be legendary.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: Road Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907908
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> How You Doing Insane Gang!
> 
> It's finally here! The squeal to Road to Victory and even more good news is I'm planning on doing a third story taking place in my universe. The exact date is unknown when that will happen but probably in the next 2 years after I finish this one of course. I hope you guys find the time to read this chapter because I know all of you will be watching Season 4 of RTTE because I know I will be.
> 
> I really hope you guys enjoy this story and give it as much love and possibly more than you guys did for RTV.

aduation. The ceremony every high schooler looks forward too. Toothless fondly remembered his; it was the proudest moment he ever felt, granted his wasn't as big or expensive as Hiccup's is today.

Graduation meant no more sneaking around or skipping school because of a late night race. Hiccup was glad, he can now fully focus on his racing career.

The stage and chairs were placed in the center of the football field. Parents and guests would be in the bleachers watching on. With the gang's luck, you would think it was a shitty day outside but surprisingly, not a cloud was in the sky.

The whole gang was together minus Toothless of course. Their caps and gowns were a deep red, representing Ber High colors.

"I can't believe we're graduating today guys, isn't this exciting?" Fishlegs squealed as he squeezed both sides of his gold and blue braided cord.

Snotlout scowled and pulled roughly at the collar of his gown. "It would be if it wasn't so hot out and this crap didn't itch."

Ruffnut sighed and moved next to him to fix his collar. "The gown wouldn't itch if you and my brother didn't skip the fitting."

Snotlout rose an eyebrow. "Since when did you become responsible?"

Ruffnut stuck a finger out offended. "Hey, only a little bit, and besides someone has to in this relationship."

While those two had a moment Tuffnut saddled right up to Hiccup and flicked up his purple and white braided cord.

"I'm not sure to be completely disgusted or happy for my best friend and my sister."

Hiccup shrugged. "I think a bit of both, he gestured to Snotlout, I didn't think he would find anyone that would love his obnoxious ass."

Someone slid her hand into Hiccup's. "Let them be, I think they're cute together."

"Yeah, but that's not normal Astrid, we're normal."

Tuffnut burst into a fit of giggles. "Hah!" "You guys normal, keep telling yourself that H."

Hiccup pouted only for it to be broken by a kiss on his cheek.

Teachers came around to usher the senior class into their seats seconds later. Sadly they had to be in alphabetical order by last names. Hiccup luckily sat next to Astrid, Fishlegs was four seats down from them. Snotlout was separated two seats from Fishlegs and the twins were a good bit away from the rest of them.

Chatter was still heard as the students were buzzing with excitement. The principle and vice principle were up on the stage making sure all diplomas were in order on the table.

Hiccup squeezed Astrid's hand. "You nervous about your speech?"

Astrid let out a breath and swept her bangs out of her eyes. "To be honest...a lot, this speech has to be perfect."

"You'll do fine, you've spent how many weeks working on this."

She started to play with her gold cord around her robe. "I hope so, you're lucky that you don't have to do a speech mister Technical Society." Astrid flicked his nose.

Hiccup laughed and grabbed his nose. "So what I just got a cord for being a good grease monkey."

"Not just a grease monkey but the best grease monkey in the school."

Hiccup rolled his eyes, the principle poked the mic to see if it was working.

The students and parents quieted down, eager to get the show on the road.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the graduation of Berk High's class of 2017!" They all applauded.

"We will start at the beginning of the alphabet, Jeff Adams..."

Each student would climb up to the stage and shake hands with the principle, vice principle, and guidance counselor before receiving their diploma. Then make their way to the podium to announce which college and what major they would be going in.

Hiccup bounced his knee up and down. He will be the first of his friends to get a diploma.

"Hunter Haddock..."

The crowd cheered and Astrid gave him a good luck peck. Hiccup made his way up onto the stage and quickly scanned the crowd. His parents along with Toothless were standing up between Astrid's and Snotlout's parents.

Hiccup waved to the crowd as he shook hands and received his diploma. The audience quieted some when he made it to the podium.

" the University California Berkeley, engineering." He was going to continue but stopped short when someone yelled grease monkey.

Instead of being offended, he laughed along with the rest of the crowd and students.

"Thanks, Tobias!" Hiccup waved out to his brother. "Most importantly I'm choosing Cal because then I will only be 32 miles away from you." His gaze shifted from the crowd onto a certain blonde beauty. He cracked his goofy smile at her blushing face. "Miss Astrid Hofferson everyone!"

Hiccup ran down the other side of the stage before Astrid could kill him. Astrid made her way to the stage and received her diploma and stood comfortably behind the podium.

"I wasn't expecting that, you are so going to get it, babe." The audience laughed good naturally as Hiccup's voice spoke up amongst the students. "Love you too milady!"

Astrid smiled and shook her head. "University of Stanford, law."

She walked down to the other side where the seats were filling up with graduates. Hiccup was looking at her teasingly knowing what's about to happen.

"Don't punch me too hard would you?"

Astrid raised both of her eyebrows and held her hands to her hips.

Seeing her expression Hiccup sighed and turned to the side so she had better access to his exposed arm. She cocked her arm back and hit his bicep with a bruising force.

Hiccup let out a hiss of pain through his teeth and rubbed his arm vigorously. "I think you broke my arm."

She crossed her arms and sat down beside him. "Nah, you would definitely know if I break your arm, ask Snotlout."

Fishlegs went next, he was going to Stanford for math. The gang all decided to go to college together, Hiccup, Snotlout, the twins, and Brandr were all going to Cal while Fishlegs and Astrid were attending Stanford.

Snotlout was after some girl who looked like a nerd, it made sense she was attending Yale.

"Sean Jorgenson"

High fiving people as he went along he snatched up his diploma. A wolf whistle was heard in the student section and some people break out laughing. Tuffnut was smiling like an idiot and wave jovially at him. Snotlout narrowed his eyes and scowled before flipping him off. The principal sent him a disapproving glare that he ignored.

His father was cheering for him obnoxiously once he made it to the podium.

"Cal University, sports marketing."

They had to wait awhile before the twins were up, as per request they wanted to be called up together.

The principal glanced down at the sheet to call the next student, only to be horrified.

"Rachel and Thomas Thorston..."

Both twins shot up from their seats to give a shout.

Tuffnut shook the principal's hand. "Don't be sad Doug, we had some good times in detention." Ruffnut nodded. "Yeah, we thought we would have to repeat, but miracles do happen."

They high-fived each other when up at the podium. "University of-Cal, majoring in-whatever the hell we want!" "Peace-bitches!" Ruffnut started each sentence to have Tuff finish them. They flashed peace signs to the crowd before pushing and shoving each other down the stairs.

The gang didn't care about the rest that was being called except for Bob Verna because he is a fun guy.

"Everyone can move their tassels to the other side of your caps." The vice principal told them into the microphone.

"That's the graduating class of 2017!" The real principal bellowed.

The stadium was filled with applause and the students cheesily threw their caps into the air.


	2. Chapter 2

The clapping continued for some time after. Parents flooded the field to congratulate their child.

Stoick scooped Hiccup into one of his famous bear hugs.

"I'm so proud of you Hunter!"

Hiccup tried to laugh but it sounded like wheezing instead. He set him back on his feet again. Val patted his cheek and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Toothless smacked Hiccup hard on the back.

"Finally, welcome to the real world Hunter, about time you did something with your life."

Hiccup used his shoulder to shove his. "Wow, I really appreciate it, and thanks by the way for the grease monkey comment."

Toothless grinned and shrugged. "What can I say, I got lost in the moment of my baby brother graduating."

"Speaking of graduating, I don't think you ever told us what college you want to Tooth." Snotlout commented.

"I stayed in the state, ASU actually."

"Does college suck?" Tuff asked.

He scrunched up his face in thought. "Sometimes, it was a lot of work."

A man about Toothless's age came up behind Astrid. He had on an army uniform, his hair was in a blonde buzz cut style. The others smiled knowingly. The guy tapped her shoulder.

"I never thought I would see my sister graduate, I guess miracles do exist."

Astrid gasped, turning around to face the stranger.

"Olly!" "What are you doing here?" She jumped to on to him wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and her legs around his hips. Olly held her just as tight around her middle.

"A certain boyfriend of yours let me know about grad and arranged my flight, so I just had to convince my superiors to let me on temporary leave for the next 4 days."

Olly let her down. "When did you get here?"

"Last night, Hunter let me stay at his house for the time being."

She turned to her parents. "Did you guys know he was coming?"

Her father Al nodded. "Hunter called us when you two were out on a date, we had to make sure that you stayed away from their house."

"That's why when I asked if I could stay over at his house you told me no, Astrid whirred around to point a finger at Hiccup, that's why you acted all weird when you came back from the bathroom."

She gasped at the realization. "That's when you got the call from Olly and talked to my parents."

Hiccup smiled sheepishly and ran a hand through his hair. "Uh...guilty..."

Astrid took a menacing step towards him.

He let out a whine from the back of his throat and placed his arms up to protect himself. "Okay, if you're going to punch me then do it quickly."

Scrunching his face up and closing his eyes, Hiccup tensed preparing for the pain instead he sighed in pleasure.

Astrid placed a hand on his cheek bringing him in for a kiss, instinctively he placed a hand on her hip. Once they parted he couldn't help but follow her lips as she moved back.

"Way better than a punch." He said goofily with a slightly dazed expression on his face.

"If you two love birds are done, can we go get some food?" "I'm starving!"

"For once I agree with Sean, the ceremony took a long time," Fishlegs said.

The others agreed, they made their way back to Hiccup's house since they already planned a celebratory meal. Gobber even came over to join in the fun.

"Aye, I can just remember you were only a wee thing, bringing me tools and later repairing and building your own bike." Gobber snuffed.

Hiccup laughed. "I still do that stuff now."

Gobber chuckled and mussed up Hiccup's hair. "But you were cuter back then."

The others were in the living room, the gangs' parents already left, so it was just the gang, Olly, Stoick, Valka, and Gobber as it transitioned into the evening.

"Oh Hunter, I've been meaning to give this to you."

Gobber handed him a framed picture. Hiccup's eyes widened in shock.

"When all of you came into the shop for your bike repairs I couldn't help but notice you staring at it."

Hiccup turned the picture to and fro before looking at the neat autograph in the open space.

"It's a good thing I brought these then," Fishlegs said before digging into his messenger bag to take out a small stack of notes.

"What's all that for?" Ruffnut asked.

"The day after we saw the picture of the White Knight, Hiccup asked me to do a little digging about him, this is all I could find."

Snotlout grabbed the notes before Fishlegs could hand them to Hiccup.

"Looks more like a bunch of pictures instead-"

Tuffnut bumped into him. "Yeah, why can't we see his face?"

Toothless snatched the papers away, handing them to Hiccup.

Fishlegs rolled his eyes. "That's because no one has ever seen him without his helmet, he kept his personal life secretive."

Stoick interrupted with furrowed brows. "Wait a second, who is this White Knight?"

Hiccup sighed, "The White Knight is my biggest inspiration, he gave me the idea to become the Night Fury so I could keep my personal life separate."

"Whatever happened to him?"

Gobber took over the story. "I was there when it happened, he signed that picture a day before, it was in the Country Cup against his arch rival Drago." "Something happened half to the finish line and he lost control and crashed." "His bike was completely destroyed, he wasn't in the wreckage but the only thing left was his helmet covered in blood marks."

"So he's dead..." Tuffnut concluded.

Snotlout sat up in confusion. "If he's dead then why would you do research on him Fish face?"

Astrid peered at Hiccup's face. "That's because Hiccup doesn't think he's dead, do you?"

"That's right, Fishlegs said it himself at Gobber's shop, rumor has it he is somewhere north."

"News flash, we live in Arizona, everything is north." Snotlout argued.

Astrid slapped the back of his head. "Fishlegs did you find a more specific location?"

Fishlegs nodded smugly. "As a matter of fact, I did."

Toothless peered over Hiccup's shoulder reading the documents. "He's somewhere in Washington?"

"That's long ways away," Ruffnut commented.

"Oooh, oooh, do you think we could meet the president?" Tuffnut exclaimed.

Toothless sighed. "Washington the state, not Washington D.C. Tuff."

"Hold on a minute, Hunter what are you planning on doing with this information?" Val asked.

"I was planning on going to find him."

"Absolutely not mister!"

Hiccup flinched and raised his hands. "Hear me out, if this guy is alive, I could meet my idol, he can teach me new ways on how to race...and...and-"

"Son, you have to think about your career, you have college in the fall," Stoick told him.

Hiccup steeled his jaw. "I am, racing is what I have my heart set on."

"Can you make a livelihood out of this?" Stoick asked.

"I could if I make it to the pro league."

Toothless straightened up.

"Hunter, I tried for the pro league and didn't make it, but I know that you have a gift, and if this is something that you want to do then I'm behind you 100%."

Hiccup turned his head to look behind him, he flashed his brother a smile of gratitude.

Stoick sighed. "I don't know Hunter..."

"Please dad, all I ask is to have this summer to look for him then I'm done."

Val grabbed Stoick's hand. "He does have a point, he has the whole summer and then he could go to college in the fall."

He glanced at Val before nodding his head.

Hiccup smiled and let out an audible sigh.

"When are you doing this?" Olly piped up for the first time.

"Tonight of course." Hiccup jumped up from his spot on the couch.

Astrid grabbed his hand. "You can't be serious, we need more evidence and planning time."

Hiccup placed his hands on her elbows. "I know this sounds crazy, but you know I have to right?" "Besides I will let you and the gang know where I am at all times."

She snorted. "I always admired your adventurous behavior but sometimes you can be really stupid, do you really think you are going alone?"

Snotlout nodded. "About time we get the team back together, and here I thought we wouldn' t have any more adventures together."

Hiccup looked around at the gang who were nodding their heads agreeing with Snotlout.

"Thanks, guys, I mean it, and Astrid is right, we do need to get more information about him."

"Lucky for all of you, I happen to know who might know some stuff." Gobber told them.

"Nope, nope, nope!" "I retract my 'we are in this together,' statement." Snotlout told them as they rolled up to the place.

Hiccup huffed. "I'm not excited about this either Snotlout." "Guys welcome to the Berserk Frat House, home of Dagur the Deranged."


	3. Chapter 3

The sun peaked its way across the horizon and the birds started to chirp.

Fishlegs played with his fingers nervously. "Uh...Hiccup are you sure about this?"

"No I'm not but Gobber said he could help us and I trust Gobber."

Toothless leaned against his bike.

"I said I was with you 100% but now it's like a solid 73%."

Hiccup turned his head around to glance back at him. "You're not helping."

"Look at the bright side, they might let us stay to party," Tuffnut exclaimed while demonstrating some really bad dance moves.

"Yeah, I'm sure Dagur forgave you for beating him in the team championship race and the singles championship race," Ruffnut added.

Astrid crossed her arms. "As long as the rest of his team aren't there we should be fine."

"Hey speaking of parties, why is the house so quite?" Snotlout asked, rubbing his jaw.

Fishlegs lifted his watch to his face. "It's only 9 in the morning, not even the Berksers can party that long."

Hiccup ran a hand through his hair and fixed his leather jacket. "Let's just get this over with."

The group flocked around their leader as Hiccup walked towards the door. Hiccup wasn't going to mention the lack of noise was, in fact, off-putting.

He knocked on the door hesitantly. They waited a few minutes.

"Is no one home?" Toothless asked.

Hiccup didn't answer but instead furrowed his brows.

Snotlout sighed in frustration. "Let's just go, he obviously isn't here."

As if on command the door was pushed open to see a well-muscled guy. He looked two or three years older with all black clothes and covered in tattoos from head to toe.

Hiccup nodded up at the man. "Drake."

The guy known as Drake nodded back at him. Even though he was well muscled he was only a few inches taller than Hiccup.

"Hunter."

"We need to speak to Dagur."

Drake glanced at the rest of Hiccup's friends as if seeing them for the first time.

"Bring only 2."

"Tobias, Astrid, rest of you wait by the bikes." Hiccup motioned with his head to move inside.

Fishlegs nodded while the other three groaned loudly. Tuff hopped right back on his motorcycle to do donuts in the parking lot.

"Fine leave us behind, we can do fun stuff here." Snotlout huffed.

"Like what?" Ruff asked him.

He smirked and leaned against his bike. "Wanna make out?"

Back inside Drake led the rest of them up two flights of stairs. The house was eerily quiet, Hiccup glanced around the place. It was empty except for a couple of Berserkers smoking and watching tv.

Drake stopped at a closed door and knocked. They all heard a faint voice on the other side telling them to come in.

The room appeared to be a bedroom, a queen sized bed with the sheets rumpled, posters were on the wall barely hanging on due to the wallpaper shedding. Dagur was on his brown leather couch playing what looked like some video game on his bulky tv.

"What'cha need Drake?" He asked without looking up from his game.

"Hunter Haddock is here to see you."

Dagur's eyebrows rose and he immediately paused the game.

"Hiccup!" He smiled widely and wrapped an arm around him.

"You can leave us Drake."

Astrid and Toothless exchanged eye contact.

He let him go to move between Toothless and Astrid.

"Toothless!" "Astrid!" "It's good to see both of you."

"Toothless did I ever tell you I admire your racing skills?" "And Astrid, I must say you are the fiercest racer I have ever seen, I like that in a person."

Hiccup looked at Dagur bewildered. "What is going on with you?"

Dagur sighed and gave up the facade. He took a seat on the couch, moving the controller to the floor.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking."

Hiccup moved to sit beside him along with Astrid. Toothless leaned against the wall, listening but also keeping an eye out.

Dagur stared at his hands in his lap.

"After you beat me in the singles racing...I sort of lost it, me and Thuggory went on this destruction and stealing spree." "The thing is I always check the places that I hit first days before I actually do it to make sure that it was safe for us...this time I didn't."

"We entered this really sketchy house, I didn't know what to expect but, we went in grabbed some stuff and we were about to leave when a guy came from the bathroom." Dagur took a deep breath, he continued to just stare down at the ground, he couldn't bring himself to peek at their faces.

"This guy was obviously on some kind of drug, he started shouting all this nonsense...we laughed and thought it was funny you know...until he pulled out a gun from his back pocket."

He scrubbed his eyes and ran his hands down his face. Toothless was no longer inspecting around but listening intently to the story. Astrid had laid her chin on Hiccup's shoulder, she froze in playing with his fingers.

"Thuggory panicked first and he tried to run, I shouted at him not too but it was already too late...the guy shot and hit Thuggory..."

"Where is Thuggory right now?" "Is he okay?" "What about the guy with the gun?" Hiccup asked, rapidly firing off questions.

Dagur shook his head. "The bullet killed him instantly, the guy must have realized what he did; sped to Thugg's body, blubbering; I ran as fast I could from that place and never glimpsed back.

Hiccup placed a hesitant hand on his shoulder. "Derek..."

Dagur let out a shaky breath and finally looked at their faces. "I decided to change, I thought long and hard about what I was doing with my life." "I talked with the rest of my group about what happened, Warren and Savage left the group, the rest decided to change too."

Hiccup nodded his head slowly. Toothless spoke up. "I'm sorry about Thuggory, even when we were enemies, I still wouldn't have wished death upon the guy."

"No more parties, at least every night, no more stealing or destroying, I'm even mentoring that promising racer Gustav."

"I believe you Dagur, really."

"I also want to apologize to you Hiccup, it's my fault for your leg and causing problems throughout the whole team racing."

Hiccup stuck out his hand. "I forgive you Derek, and if you continue doing good things maybe we can even become friends."

Dagur smiled and shook his waiting hand. "I would like that very much brother."


	4. Chapter 4

Hiccup didn't really know how to process this new information. He's glad that Dagur wants to be a better person but saddened that it has to take a death of his friend to change him that way.

Dagur lets go of his hand. "Anyways enough about me, you came to me brother which means you need something."

Toothless nodded. "We need information."

Dagur raised a slight eyebrow. "What kind of info?"

"What do you know about the White Knight?" Hiccup asked him.

Dagur's eyes widened. "What makes you think that I know anything about him?"

Astrid huffed, getting impatient. "Gobbler told us that you had info and we trust him enough to come all the way here to you to get it."

He nodded. "If Gobber sent you then okay." "Don't ask me how I got this address but I'm pretty sure it's the right one, that is if he didn't move in the past decade or two."

Dagur handed Hiccup a ripped piece of paper. He had to smooth the crumpled price over his leg once or twice to be able to see the scrawled writing on the front.

"Yoo never tried to find him yourself?" Toothless asked with a hint of suspicion in his tone.

Dagur shook his head. "I never really like the guy, he's a legend but he wasn't my inspiration."

Hiccup took a breath before handing the note to Astrid, who inspected it herself. "I'm trusting you heavily on this Dagur."

"This is it I swear, he lives in a little neighborhood in Washington, he's been really low pro, I don't think he races anymore."

Hiccup stood up, giving the cue to the others that it was time to go. Hiccup reached for Dagur's hand again.

"If this address is the real deal than thank you for helping me out on this, you know how important this guy means to me."

Dagur clapped him on the shoulder. "I owe it to you brother, I hope you guys find him."

Toothless and Astrid nodded their thanks to him before following Hiccup out the door.

"Are you really going to trust him?" Toothless asked once they were out of earshot.

"I am, I've known Dagur for years and I never saw him this disheveled before."

"The others aren't going to like this Hiccup," Astrid warned.

"You're right, they probably won't but, this is the only lead we have and I trust Gobber's judgment on this one."

Hiccup shielded his eyes with the back of his hand, taking a moment for his eyes to adjust to the brightness.

"Finally!" Snotlout threw up his arms.

Fishlegs studied his friends' faces.

"Something happened, didn't it?" He asked worriedly.

Snotlout jumped from his position, "I knew it!" "He didn't give it to us did he?" "We should take it by force!"

Toothless held a hand on his cousin's shoulder.

The twins circled up with the rest. "If we are really going to do this, can we head back to get our firecrackers?" Tuffnut asked.

Ruffnut nodded her head. "Yeah, I just got these new ones where it's filled with pellets that explode!"

The twins high-fived in their excitement.

Hiccup held his arms up to calm everyone down.

"We are not exploding firecrackers into the house, especially the one you mentioned...we got the address-"

"Why didn't you say so?" "Let's get going." Snotlout interrupted.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and sighed. "Look, Dagur changed."

"Changed good or changed as in he finally jumped head first into the deep end?" Fishlegs asked.

Tuffnut waved the question off. "Deep end?" "He was already in the deep end, hopefully, he jumped into an abyss instead."

The gang grudgingly nodded their heads in agreement. "Fair point." Toothless commented.

"He changed as in he's acting like an actual human being," Astrid answered.

"I'll give you guys the full story later but first let's head to Gobber's shop to authenticate this."

Gobber held a magnifying glass to said paper.

"Hmm...mmm...mhmm..."

Snotlout crossed his arms. "Well?"

The motorcycle repairer nodded his head slowly in appreciation.

"Seems to be the real deal all right."

They were all sitting on a table in his office of the shop.

"Now can you tell us about Dagur?" Fishlegs asked.

The twins waved their fists and then pumped them in time with their chant. "Stor-y, stor-y, story, story, story!"

Gobber rose a bushy eyebrow also intrigued.

Hiccup took a breath and reiterated the story.

The others who weren't there were left shocked. Eyes widened, and mouths left slightly gapped open, it was taking them a few minutes to process the information.

Snotlout's face was starch white. "He's really dead?"

Toothless nodded. "Yeah..."

"How along ago did this happen?" Gobber asked.

Hiccup shrugged a shoulder. "I don't know, he never said."

"I was hoping for a happy story," Tuffnut commented.

"Now I feel sad..." Ruff added.

"You want to blow stuff up and do donuts until we puke?"

"Hell yeah!" Ruff conked helmet to helmet with Tuff.

They raced off out of the shop. The squealing sounds of tires on pavement evident.

Astrid hit Snotlout's shoulder. "Tell me again what you see in her?"

Both of his hands cupped his chin, a love-struck gaze written on his face. "She's amazing."

Hiccup hung back with Gobber once everyone proceeded to the door.

"I'm guessing all of you are going to pack up and hunt for him then?"

Hiccup nodded absentmindedly. "Yeah, probably start packing tomorrow and head out the day after."

Gobber placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, out with it, something's bothering you."

Hiccup let out a huff, "Can you just keep an eye out for Dagur?" "I'm still not 100% sure about this whole thing."

He scratched his stubbly cheek.

"I will, don't worry about Derek and just enjoy this trip."

"Thanks, Gobber."


	5. Chapter 5

The brothers were just packing a few last minute items in their suitcases. The plan was for the gang to pack and spend the night at Hiccup and Toothless's house so they could leave early the next morning.

Stoick was letting them borrow a hitch that they will attach to Fishleg's quad. Smaller items will be put under the seat compartment while the hitch would be full of suitcases.

"What exactly are we suppose to pack on this adventure?" Toothless asked his brother while throwing another shirt on his bed.

"Lots of clothes mostly, we will be driving most of the time I imagine and make stops of course to other places that we pass."

"How many outfits do we need to bring?"

Hiccup sighed. "You are just full of questions, I don't know, it's going to take about a day and a half of straight driving to get there, and who knows how long we would be staying in Washington."

Toothless nodded. "Got it, bring a shit ton of clothes." He then proceeded to sloppily pile about half of his closet into his suitcase.

Hiccup shook his head at his brother's antics.

Soon they lugged their luggage down the stairs to the hitch attached to Fishlegs's quad.

"Did everyone bring everything they needed?" Hiccup asked once he reentered the house.

He was answered with grunts and groans.

"Do you boys map out the directions?" Stoick asked.

Hiccup pulled out his phone and brought up his GPS app. "Yep, I have the route already highlighted."

"Are you sure you want to go?" Valka asked.

Toothless nodded. "Hey they're going off to college, this would be their last racing adventure and the last times I would see any of them before college visits."

Hiccup agreed. "Besides I've got to find some way to keep out of trouble."

Astrid cuffed his head. "Knowing you, you would get into trouble anywhere."

He pouted before rolling his eyes.

Stoick got back on topic. "It's late you all should be heading off to bed to get an early start ahead of traffic." He recommended.

Tuffnut furrowed his brow. "What time do we have to leave tomorrow?"

"About four," Fishlegs answered.

Tuff smiled. "Sweet! I usually wake around that time in the afternoon." He raised his hand for a high-five.

Snotlout sighed irritably, "No ding-dong four o'clock in the morning."

His shoulders slumped as he lowered his hand. "Ohhhh."

"That explains it," Ruffnut added.

Hiccup's alarm clock blared loudly. It was received with a bunch of groans and threats.

"Kill the noise before I kill somebody." Snotlout huffed before tightening his grip on Ruff's waist.

Astrid rolled to bury herself further into Hiccup before groaning, "Hiccup shut it off."

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before pounding his fist against the offending alarm.

"It's not even light outside!" Tuffnut cried from his spot on the floor. He was registering the darkness behind the blinds. No person should be awake at this ungodly hour.

"Five more minutes please." Toothless added placing a pillow over his face.

Fishlegs was the first person fully up off the floor. "We need to get going to before people start leaving for work like Stoick suggested."

Detangling himself from Astrid, he ruffled his hair. "Fishlegs is right, let's go guys."

Hiccup nudged Snotlout with his foot, slapped awake Toothless and kissed Astrid awake. Fishlegs was busy trying to wake the twins.

"This is criminal! Waking up this early, I can't function. Just leave me here to die!" Tuff moaned. He clung onto Fishleg's foot who tried to kick him off in vain.

"Tuffnut! Get off of me!"

Ruffnut grabbed Tuff by the waist trying to pull him off. "Snap out of it bro!"

"Tuff, if you're too tired we can put your bike on the hitch and you can ride with the luggage." Toothless pointed out.

On hearing the solution he unlatched from Fishlegs. "Wait really?"

Toothless nodded. Tuffnut glanced at Hiccup for his permission.

Hiccup stared into his Tuff's puppy dog pout. "All right, but make sure to keep the tarp over you and the rest of the stuff, I doubt Fishlegs wants to be pulled over for harboring you in the back."

Snotlout cackled. "We all know Fishface can't handle pressure."

Fishlegs crossed his arms. "I take offense to that Snotlout."

"Good you were supposed too."

Toothless stretched and stepped into a pair of jeans. "Can I sleep in the hitch too?"

Hiccup poked his ribs. "Sorry one person limit on the hitch, you can take next turn."

"Hiccup."

"Yes, Milady." He ran a hand through his hair.

Astrid was still in bed, she had her arms spread out wide. "Carry me down."

Hiccup hung his head.

"Stay strong Hiccup, don't be whipped." Snotlout called. He was sitting on the floor next to a sleepy Ruffnut, rubbing her back.

He sat on the bed to expose his back. "Hop on."

Astrid smiled and kissed his cheek. "Your the best."

Snotlout covered his mouth with his unused hand. "Whipped." He fake coughed.

A hand grabbed his own that was rubbing his girlfriend's back. "Your turn to carry me."

Hiccup already had Astrid on his back, her face was nuzzled into his neck. Hiccup himself had his eyebrow raised and a small smirk apparent on his face. "Don't do it Snotlout, don't want you to be whipped."

He narrowed his eyes, muttering under his breath. Exposing his back he allowed Ruffnut to climb on.

"Welcome to the whipped boyfriend club."

He walked past the other couple to head downstairs. "Shut up Hiccup." He grumbled.

Once the others came downstairs Stoick and Valka were already awake with a pot of coffee.

Toothless all but raced to the kitchen to pour himself a mug. "You guys are a god sent."

"What are you guys up so early for?" "I thought the station doesn't need you until six, dad," Hiccup grunted while setting Astrid on the couch. Snotlout copied him setting Ruffnut down beside her.

Stoick took a sip of his own mug. "We wanted to see you all off of course." "We won't see you guys until close to the end of summer."

The others grabbed a coffee to try to wake themselves up to drive.

Fishlegs checked his phone. "Hiccup, we should leave now to beat the morning rush."

Hiccup nodded. Everyone was dressed and at least more awake than they were before. (It took each of them about two to three cups of coffee.)

Snotlout and Toothless already hitched up Tuff's bike with Tuffnut sitting next to the luggage.

Hiccup grabbed his jacket off the hook, shrugging it on along with his helmet underneath his arm.

Valka gripped the two brothers into a hug. "Don't get into to much trouble you two and be safe driving."

Toothless lifted Valka off the ground. She let out a small squeal while Toothless laughed, earning him a slap on the arm. Stoick was next to hug the boys. He placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "Try not be disappointed if he isn't what you expected."

Hiccup nodded. "Just meeting him is all I hope for."

"Good."

The gang started up their bikes. Hiccup double checked on the hitch with the luggage. "Just tell us if you want to get back on your bike okay?" He told Tuff while turning around to leave. "Oh and try not to fall off."

Tuffnut laughed. "Don't worry H I've got my helmet on." He knocked his helmet on his head a couple of times.

Hiccup smiled and closed down the tarp. He mounted on his bike. "You ready guys?"

Snotlout revved his motorcycle impatiently. "Let's get a move on!"

Hiccup rolled his eyes underneath his helmet. "To the Great Beyond!"

The shout was rewarded with hoots and hollers. "To the Great Beyond!" The others echoed.


	6. Chapter 6

"The Great Beyond..."

"...Great Beyond..."

"The Great..."

"The...the..."

Ruffnut let her head hit the horn. The noise startled all of them out of their stupor.

"I can't tale it anymore!" Snotlout tilted his head groaning into his helmet comm.

After the races Hiccup invented and installed these comms in everyone's helmet so they can talk to each other while driving, they wouldn't need to yell.

"We've only been driving for two hours, we haven't even exited Berserk City yet Snotlout." Fishlegs pointed out.

"How long did you say it was going to take us?" Ruff asked.

Hiccup scrolled through his phone, looking through the arrival time. "About 24 hours if we don't stop."

"Well, I want to stooop." Snotlout swerved to the left almost bumping into Hiccup who avoided him in time.

"Snotlout!"

Toothless pulled in close to the boys, getting in between the two. "The city limits aren't for another hour so we can pull over and you can switch with Tuff."

A revving drowned out their conversation. "Woah, woah, woah I already called being next after Tuff, Hiccup said so," Ruffnut whined butting into the center of the guys.

Astrid joined on the arguing. "Come on Lout, why don't you let your girlfriend rest first? Or are you not a good boyfriend?"

Grumbling, Snotlout glanced back and forth between the hitch and Ruff. He finally relented. "Shut up Astrid."

The sky brightened each passing minute as the sun rose up to greet them. Berserk City became less dense when they rolled in the outskirts.

Toothless pointed a finger. "Look theirs a sign."

He was mentioning the city limits sign. You are now leaving Berserk City.

Snotlout fist bumped the air. "Sweet!"

"How long until we're out of state Hiccup?" Fishlegs asked.

He peeked down at the phone that was attached to his bike.

"Another half an hour, Berserk City is the last city so better get used to looking at mobile homes."

"Not sweet."

The traffic around them increased little by little when they became closer to the state border.

"Welcome to Nevada." Astrid read the big blue sign.

Fishlegs squealed. "This is so exciting! Hiccup can we please stop so I can take a picture of the sign?"

Hiccup sighed but nonetheless clicked on his turn signal. He was glad though that Fishlegs wanted to document the trip so badly. The excitement of their big friend jostled the hitch when it pulled up to the shoulder of the highway.

Tuffnut poked his head out looking around wildly with a glazed over eyes. "Ah! Don't arrest me! It's the guy with the fake leg! It was his idea!"

Astrid pounded on top of his helmet. "We aren't getting arrested-"

"-and the guy with the fake leg really Tuff?" Hiccup interjected.

Tuffnut hopped out from underneath the tan tarp with his hands in front of him. "Woah, hey, I panicked."

Ruff slumped over her handlebars. "Is it my turn in the hitch yet?"

Hiccup motioned Toothless and Snotlout to remove Tuff's bike to replace it with Ruff's. "Go ahead in Ruffnut, I think Fishlegs is about done."

"Why do we have to remove one bike to replace it with the exact same bike?" Snotlout heaved out, setting the motorcycle next to Tuffnut.

Tuffnut gasped. "How could you say such a thing!" Meanwhile, he placed a hand on his chest in offense. "My bike has a scorch mark on the right side of the frame from a firework prank gone wrong."

Ruffnut placed an arm over her brother's shoulders. "Is that the firework fail of 09'?"

Tuffnut nodded once. "It is my dear sister, a day I will never forget."

Snotlout crossed his arms. "Are you done?"

"Yes."

Hiccup rolled his eyes and turned to the call of Fishlegs. "Done Hiccup!"

He nodded "Right, let's keep moving."

"Woohoo!" Ruffnut jumped right into the tarp hole.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ugh, I hate traveling on the highway." Fishlegs muttered.

"Why Fishface? Too fast for ya?"

The question startled the boy, who's eyes darted all over the scenery to avoid answering. "No, the cars are always inconsiderate when it comes to us." "Toothless almost crashed from being cut off by merging onto the highway in the first place."

Toothless rolled up next to them. "Not going to fight you there Fishlegs."

A car behind them honked their horn at the group.

"You're right about one thing," Snotlout flipped off the vehicle, "cars are pricks."

Hiccup broke them from their musings, "Take the next exit up ahead."

"How are you doing in there Ruffnut?" Astrid asked driving closer to the hatch. Her question was answered from the snoring coming from Ruff's comm.

"At least one of us is enjoying this trip," Toothless said amused.

Snotlout observed his surroundings. "Great, now we're in the middle of nowhere!"

The exit they took led to a lone two-way road. Dust rose up to greet them from the ground, at every small jarring hit.

"Huh..."

Hiccup turned to Tuffnut. "What's wrong?"

Said Nutt shook himself. "Nothing, it's just in the movies this is how exactly Nevada looks like."

Hiccup made them create a diamond formation, he was in front, Toothless and Astrid behind him in a row, followed by Tuffnut and Snotlout while Fishlegs held down the back end.

Fishlegs pointed at something in the distance. "Is that the sign Hiccup?"

The man being questioned took a quick glance down at his phone.

He leaned back into his seat looking dumbfounded. "Yeah, I think it is."

"What?" "What is it?" Snotlout asked whipping his head back and forth between the two.

Hiccup revved his motorcycle, "I'll tell you when I find out."

He shot off ahead while the others tried to catch up. They found him pulled off to the side of the road, his head was tilted up to see a road sign.

Snotlout tail whipped, spraying dust and dirt on an unsuspecting Fishlegs. "Finally!" "This is something I can get behind."

The route sign glimmered in the afternoon sun.

"People back home are going to be so jealous," Astrid commented.

Digging around in his pockets Snotlout produced his phone.

"I know, that's why I'm taking a selfie." "No one else copy me, this is going to get so many likes."

The bottom of the two sixes was almost cut off by his head.

Astrid rolled her eyes at him before turning her attention to the others. "Is it weird that we're fawning over the Route 66 sign?"

"No." The others stared up at her, breaking their gaze from the sign.

Hiccup continued to stare while the rest glanced back at the gem. "We're racers and motorcycle lovers, so of course we're fawning over a road sign."

Fishleg's stomach growled loudly followed by Toothless's.

"The beast has awakened, quick H we must feed it to please the Gods," Tuffnut exclaimed.

"I for one second that notion." Snotlout raised a finger, "The last time we ate was almost 6 hours ago."

Hiccup's head was already bent, checking out the nearest food places.

"Okay guys, there's a dinner not that far from here."

"How many miles?" Toothless asked.

"About 5."

The gang simultaneously groaned in annoyance.

Traveling for only a few minutes the silence was interrupted by the blaring of music through the helmet comms. The initial sound scared Ruffnut awake, sending her tumbling out of the back hitch.

Tuffnut laughed loudly bent over the front of his bike, holding his stomach. "O-M-Thor!" Wiping a fake tear from his eye, "That was the funniest prank I've ever done."

His sister's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You are so going to get it!" Releasing a war cry, she tackled him off his bike and into the dirt ground.

"OW! OW! OOW! OWWOW!" "I AM HURT! I AM VERY MUCH HURT!"

Astrid separated the two bickering twins.

"I think you proved your point, Ruff..."

Ruffnut looked down smugly at her brother. "Next time you won't be so lucky, bro."

"Oh, I'll be waiting for it sister."

Hiccup positioned himself in between all of them. "Don't you guys want to eat?" "The faster you two stop the faster we will be at the dinner."

"Right you are H!" "We must feed the beast."

A surprised expression filled Ruff's face. "The beast has woken?"

"Indeed sister Nutt, we must hurry or we're all doomed."

Toothless rolled his eyes. "For the love of Odin, would you two please stop calling my stomach the beast."

The twins rapidly set the pace for the others. Tuff continued to play his music through the comms. It became worse as Tuff began singing, loudly.

"Da da da da da its the motherfucking D-O-double G. Snoop Dogg!"

Astrid groaned. "That's it! Hiccup let me just smack them already."

Hiccup chuckled lightly. "I know, but it makes them happy.

By the time the dinner came into view the whole gang had Snoop Dogg replaying in their brains.

"Good, I didn't know how long was going to last out there anymore." Snotlout sighed in relief.

The dinner's chrome finish on the outside shone like a beacon in contrast the orange, brown surroundings.

"Now the beast can eat!"

"Tuffnut!"

Thanks again you guys for understanding and sticking by me.


	8. Chapter 8

"Is anyone else getting that classic movie dinner vibe?" Tuffnut waited for his question to be answered but was met with silence. "No? Just me alrighty then."

Ruff patted her brother's back, "Nah, I feel it too bro," she perked up, "Hey can we make a line of motorcycles like in those movies?"

Fishlegs sucked in a cheek. "I don't think we classify as a biker gang Ruff."

Pouting, her nad Tuffnut crossed their arms in protest.

"Is this place even open?" Snotlout muttered, rolling his bike the rest of the way there.

"Come on guys, it's the middle of nowhere it's not like Joe's Shack." Hiccup reasoned.

Toothless held up his hands. "Well I don't care as long as I get some food, I'm starving."

Parking next to each other—the twins got the motorcycle line they wanted—their eyes took time to adjust to the dim lighting. Before they pulled in, only a few cars and dusty motorcycles graced the lot. They picked a booth large enough to fit all of them comfortably, inside the diner looked homely enough it reminded Hiccup of a rundown Pop's from that show Riverdale that Astrid made him watch with her.

"Remember guys get something light, we have to make this money last until we get back home." Fishlegs reminded them.

"Uh, I don't think so Fishface, riding takes a lot out of me and who knows when the next time I can get something to eat, this body doesn't just look good by itself." Shaking his head, he separated their faces with an overly large menu to block out his flexing.

A waitress dressed in a standard light blue uniform wadded her way to the group. "What can I get yall to drink sugars?"

Toothless glanced around the table, " 7 coffees for now."

Putting away her notepad and pen with uncanny swiftness, she turned back towards the double sided doors. The employees' only sign flashed in warning to those passing by.

"Let's just get burgers and be on our way, we're burning daylight." Hiccup commented.

Astrid placed a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder, she disagreed. " Hic, you've been living in the fast lane all year, all of us save for Toothless will be off to college." "When are we going to get another adventure like this?"

He sighed knowing the others agreed with her. "Okay let's live in the slow lane for a while, I just want to be able to learn all I can from the White Knight you know?"

"Definitely H, do you know how much of a profit we can make by selling his stuff?"

Ruffnut joined in, jarring the table with excitement. "Tell me about it!" "Bottles he's drank, leftover food, sweat towels, toilet paper—" "Please don't take it that far." Fishlegs pleaded.

Hiccup side-eyeing the door notices the waitress coming their way. Time to decide. "7 burgers and fries?"

The twins, however, whined, "But we wanted pancakes..." Air rushed out of his nose but his eyes gleamed. Taking that as a sign of approval they nudged each other in the booth.

"Yall decided on what you want?"

"5 burgers with fries and 2 orders of pancakes."


	9. Chapter 9

Back on the road Hiccup was leading the pack, Astrid and Toothless were flanking him, Snotlout was in the middle being flanked by the twins, and Fishlegs taking point at the back of the formation. The sun was at the highest point in the sky. Hiccup could smell the leather burning against him.

"How big is the state of Nevada?" Astrid asked.

"About 110,567 miles."

"Non-nerd Legs."

"Its the 7th largest state." A chorus of understanding rang out.

"Based on the GPS we won't be out of the state for another 9 hours." Hiccup informed them.

A frustrated rev of an engine came from Snotlout's red bike. "Ugh, what the hell though, I thought Nevada was supposed to be wild."

Toothless chuckled, "Well, It doesn't get much wilder than endless plains of dust and dirt."

Tuffnut raised his hand, swinging it high in the air. "Ooh, ooh can we see the grand canyon?"

Groans surrounded him and Astrid opened up her visor to smack her forehead.

"Oh, my gods you muttonhead."

"Tuff the grand canyon is in the state where we live, we literally only live a bit west of it." Fishlegs pointed out the obvious.

The Nut shook his head seemingly unsure. "I don't think so F, I never seen it right Ruff?" He turned to shoot a look at his sister.

"Bro, we did see it, that rocky area where we stowed away our bikes and then did tricks up and down the sloped sides until the police showed up to kick us out."

"Yeah, that was a great summer but what about it?"

"That was the Grand Canyon."

Slumping in his seat he pushed his lips together. "Well, it wasn't that great if I didn't even know about it..."

Dusk was settling in and still, the only scenery to accompany them with was the flat desert. Sometimes they would get lucky to spot a cactus.

The centerman groaned long and hard. "This is the worst trip I've ever been on." "I'm starving my ass off and I swear that my stomach is eating itself—hey shut up I'm ranting here—and it is so hot that I'm burning alive—guys shut up!"

HIccup held up his hands. "That isn't us Lout."

Bright lights assaulted their vision. Loud talking and honking could be heard now. After driving by themselves for miles human interaction was welcomed.

"Woah, I've never seen so many tall buildings before." Fishlegs stated.

Astrid turned to glance at Hiccup. "Hiccup?"

"Welcome to the city of Las Vegas."

Snotlout pumped his fist. "Yes! We should hang here for a while."

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Yeah, and do what?" "We're 18/19 not the legal drinking or gambling age."

"Ha!" "Looks like it will just be me having all the fun then." Toothless snickered.

"Hold on, hold on, we are just passing through, Astrid's right there isn't much to do here if you aren't of legal drinking age." Hiccup concluded.

Ruffnut snorted, "That never stopped us before."

Hiccup gave her a pointed look.

Tuffnut dorve closer to Hiccup. "Come on H, can we explore?"

Closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose, he finally relented. "Okay, but first let's find a chea[ motel and then TOGETHER we will walk around a bit."

Heading into the city, Vegas seemed to be in full swing, of course, the night was still young however.

Limos and people milled around the crowded streets and multiple casino lights were flashing; trying to draw the attention of drunks.

They traveled some distance away from the main hustle and bustle and into a semi-quiet area, there lies Motel 8 nearby.

"3 rooms will be enough." Hiccup told them once they parked in front.

"How we splitting?" Fishlegs asked.

"Easy—he stepped next to Astrid and pointed to each person for rooms—I'm with Astrid, Lout and Ruff can get a room, and the three of you can share teh last one."

"Aw sweet! Guys night!" Tuffnut yelled out.

Toothless twirled a finger in the air and in the most sarcastic voice muttered, "Yippee."


	10. Chapter 10

The gang checked into the motel, the pricing wasn't outrageous but still expensive due to the area.

Once they put their suitcases down, the twins and Snotlout basically dragged the rest out to enjoy some of the nightlife.

"How many floors do you think are in these big ass buildings?" Snotlout asked as he pointed up to one for example.

Tuffnut wrapped an arm around his neck. "Dude at least 12."

Lout groaned and rolled his eyes, pushing the lanky man's arm off of him.

"Well, he isn't wrong." Fishlegs mended.

Toothless elbowed Hiccup in the side, "Where are we even going?"

"Where ever the twins want to go."

Astrid saddled up to Hiccup and laced their fingers together. "What is there to do around here Fishlegs?"

"Well, Vegas is known for their spectacular water fountain shows and sometimes there are concerts being held around the venue." He told them, popping up to walk with them.

"How can drunk people walk around here? I think I would die from seeing all these flashing lights." Ruffnut concluded.

Tuffnut grabbed a hold of her shoulder, "Look over there!", yanking her away from her thoughts, Tuffnut practically carried her to the small fountain display.

"Wow, this is some water show, soooo spectacular, way to go Fishface." Snotlout muttered sarcastically, he then crossed his arms.

"Oh be quiet Snotlout, there are more displays on the strip to see."

People started to run ahead of them, seemingly congregating to one spot way in front of a large hotel.

Toothless pointed. "What's going on up there?"

Fishlegs squealed and clapped his hands together in excitement. "Ooooh, it's the fountains of Bellagio." "It's known to be the best."

"Well it must be starting soon, let's go."

A large crowd had already formed, phones poised to capture every second of the show. Water shot out in a coordinated fashion, misting the spectators in the front row; they cheered.

The gang oohed and awed.

"Was that everything you hoped for Tuffnut?" Astrid asked.

He nodded his head, still unmoving from his spot. "I'm gonna jump in it."

Toothless blocked his path. "No!" "No, you are not jumping in the fountain."

"But why not?" He whined.

"We don't need you getting arrested." Hiccup stated.

They headed back to the hotel with Tuffnut sulking all the way.

Running a towel through his hair, he exited the bathroom. Astrid was already in bed reading something on her phone.

"What do you think of this trip so far?" He asked his girlfriend.

"We haven't hit any roadblocks, which is surprising, to say the least, so it's going better than I expected.

Thumping down beside her and detaching his prosthetic, he sighed. "What if we get there and he isn't the White Knight?"

"Then we just have to keep searching."

He turned his head to face her.

"I hate to do that to you guys."

Putting her phone down, she met his gaze. "If I learned anything so far babe, it's that we're partners adn the rest of the group will follow you anywhere." "They trust your leadership and guidance more than anything."

Hiccup pecked her forehead. "Thanks, Astrid."

The sun just peaked over the horizon when they get moving again.

Las Vegas seemed to be the only bright spot in Nevada as the rest of the state resume to be nothing but rock and dust.

Driving the back roads were soothing, like an untouched frontier. There wasn't even any road markings or signs. They traveled fast way above any recommended speed limit.

It was peaceful except for the boiling temperature. The dust mixed with the heat created a haze that reminded the gang of hell.

Finally, what felt like eons, they were exiting the state.

Once out of Nevada the scenery changed drastically, coming up on the highway full of cars and bikes.

A welcome to Oregon sing stretched across a lone building. As customary, they pulled over to take a group picture to send back home to the family.

They turned off from the congested highway into a more scenic route. large redwoods and pine trees leered over them on both sides of the two-way road. Cars and motorcycles occasionally passed by.

The ride turned from hot and dry to wet and chilly. The rain was drizzling lightly, the sky was overcast instead of the beaming sun shining down like they were used to in Nevada.

"Okay, I know I was complaining about the heat before, but this isn't what I had in mind." Snotlout grumbled.

Hiccup, hunched over his handlebars, straightened as though he had an epiphany. He turned his head to the side to look at his brother.

"Hey bud, isn't Brandr here?"

"Why would Brandr be in Oregon for?" Astrid questioned before Toothless could answer.

"I think he has family up here." Hiccup told her.

Toothless nodded, lifting up his visor. "Yeah, I think so, go ahead and text him about it."

He pushed his visor up and pulled his riding glove off with his teeth. Exiting out of the map, he pulled up his messages. He scrolled past Astrid's name and the gang group chat to reach Brandr's name. (I DONT CONDONE TEXTING WHILE DRIVING WAIT UNTIL YOU'RE NOT DRIVING)

Typing with one hand and glancing up ever so often, the blue box was sent. A grayish white text box appeared in an instant.

Yeah? Why you ask?

Smiling, he texted back a teasing response.

Where are you staying right now in Oregon?

WTH?! ARE YOU HERE RIGHT NOW? WHY ARE YOU HERE?

Yep, I'm here but I'm not telling you anything until we can meet. Know any good places?

UGH, I HATE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW YOU SOB...there is a famous place the locals like to go to it's called Wildwood Cafe.

Hiccup sent a winking emoji.

Got it, you're lucky it's not too far, I'm omw.

Brandr just sent a thumbs up emoji.

Pushing down on his home buttom in quick succession, he swiped up on his app and brought up the map again to change the destination.

With his visor and glove back in their respective places, he addressed the rest of the members.

"Change of plans gang, we are going to meet Brandr for some food." "He thinks it's just me so it will be a good surpirse."

Tuffnut and Ruffnut high fived. "Sweet! Food!"


	11. Chapter 11

"I hope we aren't straying too far from our path." Fishlegs fretted.

"It's alright Legs, the place is actually on our route, so we aren't losing time." Hiccup reassured him.

"Do you think Brandr could join us?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup shrugged, "I don't see why not, he liked the White Knight, as long as his folks think it's okay."

The little cafe was in a bustling rural area, not quite a city but way more hectic than Berk back home. If you were in a rush the inconspicuous building wouldn't be found. The blue striped awning gave it a classic feel. There wasn't a parking lot in the plaza so they each parked along the street in a line. Ruffnut spotted Brandr's one of a kind bike parked off to the side.

Inside the place was only one room with a small bar in the corner, and then the kitchen. Road signs were plastered over the walls, some corroded, some brand new with polish sparkling. Each table had mismatching colored chairs, enhancing the different colored road and advertising signs hanging up.

Brandr raised his head up from the menu to wave them over jovially, his grin splitting his face wider as he realized Hiccup wasn't alone. Their table was smack dap in the middle of the busy cafe. Scooting his chair back, he stood up to greet them. He brought Hiccup's hand in for a hug. He did the same with the other guys. He gave the girls full hugs.

"Hiccup you dick!" "You made me think it was only you here."

The said culprit laughed. "I know, I wanted you to be surprised."

He shook his head at him in disbelief. "I've missed you guys."

"Yeah, we graduated, you should have seen the after party." Snotlout told him.

He only nodded. "I finished schooling back home in Colorado."

Each ordering some kind of coffee, they caught up with each other.

"Wait, wait, wait...you're telling me that Derek Skrill is a good guy now?"

Toothless, sitting next to him, elbowed him lightly. "I know! I didn't believe it either at first when I heard it."

Hiccup swatted at him from across the table. "You were there with me!"

"I know, but that didn't mean I wasn't shocked as all hell!"

Brandr interrupted the bickering brothers. "What's with the sudden change of heart?"

Toothless rubbed the back of his head, suddenly uncomfortable with the topic. Hiccup seemed to be exchanging looks with Astrid next to him.

He spoke up finally. "Thuggory died during a vandalism attempt with Dagur."

His eyebrows skyrocketed out of his head. "How?"

Hiccup leaned back into his chair. "Dagur said a guy was home and was obviously high off of something; he shot Warren through the chest killing him instantly."

"So that's when he decided to quit his bullshit," Brandr said crossing his arms over his chest. "It's sad that it had to come to that."

The others agreed.

Toothless nodded. "The team basically went their separate ways aftrwards, Warren and Savage are in prison for a robbery while Alvin and Heather are trying to get clean."

"Well, I hope that wasn't the reason you all drove down here for."

Snotlout laughed obnoxiously, "Ha! no way! We have greater news."

Hiccup leaned in closer over the table. "You know when we were kids, my hero was the White Knight?"

Brandr nodded his head, following along albeit confused about where this conversation was heading.

"Well, at the beginning of summer break, I heard rumors that he might still be alive and is hiding out here in Washington."

"You serious?"

"We're going to find out, I have his supposed address and everything."

Brandr slapped the table in excitement. "Damn! I can't believe it!"

Toothless grinned, "You better believe it, but we have an offer for you actually."

Hiccup nodded at his brother before turning to face Brandr.

"We wanted to ask if you would like to join us on this adventure."

His eyes widened comically, "Seriously?"

"Yeah man, we want the full team together."

"Well then of course I want to join you guys!"

"Your family won't be an issue?" Astrid asked.

Brandr waved her off. "No, this was my last day of visiting, I've spent a week and a half here. I want to blow this joint."

On that high note, the gang ordered and ate, excited to have the complete dream team together again.


	12. Chapter 12

"Okay, okay so when we get there and he answers the door what are you expecting to get out of it?" Brandr asked.

Hiccup drummed his fingers on his handlebars. "I don't know...I guess I was looking forward to hearing about some of his races, maybe he could teach me a thing or two about pro league."

Brandr nodded along, he hoped that his best friend could make his dream a reality. The scenic route they traveled altered to more cars and eventually the dreaded highway. They will have to travel this way from now on until they get to Seattle.

"I don't think I've seen these many people before...it's bigger than Berserk City!" Astrid exclaimed.

"Berserk City isn't really considered a major city, or a city at all by state recognition anyway," Fishlegs stated his facts, "Seattle has a population of 608,660 people."

"Well lucky for us the White Knight lives just outside the city." Hiccup countered.

Not being used to the overcrowded streets, the gang took their time. Motorcycles whizzed past them at lightning speed. The wind rushing by almost caused Snotlout to lose his balance. Cars honked as two racers weaved in and out of traffic. Their turns fast and precise; nothing like the type of racing back in Arizona.

"What the hell! Watch where you're riding!"

"Leave it, Lout, we aren't here to cause trouble with the locals." Toothless reprimanded.

Snotlout righted himself properly while grumbling underneath his breath.

"I didn't think they raced this far north." Tuffnut mused, "Or in such crowded cities."

"I didn't so either Tuff and thought Colorado was bad for racing. I'm not sure how I feel about this type of racing." Brandr cringed.

Hiccup sighed, "It's something that I need to learn then, pros race in all sorts of terrains and styles."

Astrid rolled up alongside him. "Maybe that's something the White Knight could teach you, he was one of the best in his day."

"It can't be that hard to learn, I trust my racing abilities."

They rode one, coming out of Seattle unscathed. Surrounding the city were smaller suburbs, conventional homes reflected the opposite quaint rounds of the city.

"One mile left." Hiccup warned.

The twins were bouncing in their seats, not a trace of nervousness compared to the others. They were more concerned with how Hiccup would feel. He was after all the main reason they left the comfort of their homes back in Berk. Entering a carbon copy neighborhood, the houses here were all one story.

The monotone voice of Hiccup's phone rang out, "You have arrived at your destination."

Parking on the side of the road close to the apparent house, they took care of walking up the concrete driveway. Hiccup spotted the attached garage and vaguely wondered if he still kept his prized bike underneath that door.

Turning to the rest of the team, he wanted to say a few words beforehand, "The road to the knight was long and arduous but I'm glad that I got to experience it with you guys."

The others nodded and gave him small smiles, words weren't needed at this point as they each gave Hiccup their silent strength.

He led the way with Astrid close behind, close enough to snag his hand to ease his nerves. The others hung back a bit, knowing that this was more of Hiccup's moment than theirs.

Taking a deep breath and only flinching slightly, a knock disturbed the serene place.

"Go away Viggo! I am never training you!" A muffled voice came through, getting nearer by the second.

The door cracked open enough to let in a sliver of light to see who was outside. The person inside must have realized it wasn't who he accused. He opened it fully.

Hiccup stuttered. "Uh...h—hi there White Knight..."


	13. Chapter 13

"Are you all lost?" The gruff voice answered.

HIccup rubbed his sweaty palms on his jeans before extending a hand.

"Hi, Hunter Haddock also known as Hiccup and the racer Night Fury."

The older man's bushy brows raised. Opening the door fully the rest of the gang tried to hold back their gasps.

He wore a black button-up shirt with dark loose fitting dad jeans. The man looked to be in his late forties. His sideburns were mostly grey while the rest of his hair had flecks in it, giving him a salt and pepper look. The only thing that wasn't grey was his full black bushy mustache with a 5 o'clock shadow.

The most startling feature on the left side of his face was a long scar. It started from the corner of his chin and continued outward slightly until it branched into 3 separate lines. The smallest line stopped close underneath the center of his eye. The longest one split off and ended at the bridge of his nose and the other long branch of the scar ended up through his eyebrow.

The scar itself was faded a pinkish brown and was still rough to the touch, the scar never flattened and smoothed over time.

"I've heard of you kid."

Hiccup's eyes widened. "Really?"

The man waved them in. Still, frozen Hiccup only moved when he felt Snotlout push him forward. The others shuffled slowly behind him.

The legend sat on a worn leather recliner, four sat on the couch, one on a chair and the rest sat on the floor. He hunched over his knees on the couch. "How did you know my name?"

"It's hard to avoid it when they compare Night Fury to White Knight and how you are the closest to breaking my records, well...you did break my speed record."

"Ah...thank you so much, White Knight, I couldn't have gotten into racing if it wasn't for you." Hiccup gushed

"The name's Clyde Davidson, I haven't had anyone call me that in a while beside Viggo Grimborn."

"Viggo? Who's that?" Toothless asked.

"A young man that wants me to train him for the big league. He's arguably the best racer in this state, hell maybe the west coast." Clyde crossed his arms. "I left the racing life behind me and even if I didn't I still wouldn't train him. He reminds me too much like Drago."

"Cool," Tuffnut whispered. "Is that who gave you that wicked awesome scar?"

Astrid kicked him with her foot since Tuff was on the ground in front of her.

Clyde shook his head as if trying to get rid of a bad memory. "That man broke my spirit and my face, I don't like talking about my racing, especially mt final one."

"Do you still have your racing stuff?" Brandr asked.

Clyde scratched his head in discomfort. "Look, kids, I'm flattered that you guys liked my driving back in the day but if I I did have it it'll be in boxes down in my basement that I haven't touched in decades." "...if you don't mind I have a lot of work to get done..."

Fishlegs nodded, getting up from his spot on the chair. "Yes we completely understand, thank you for inviting us inside, let's get going guys." He grabbed Hiccup by the sleeve of his jacket, pulling the boy from his frozen state.

Snotlout was about to protest until Astrid shoved her palm over his mouth. Once outside he unleashed his thoughts. "We traveled all the way out here for that asshole!"

Ruffnut scuffed her converse on the pavement. "I know! We didn't even get a chance to snoop around and collect his things for eBay."

Tuffnut swung an arm around his sister and best friend in agreement.

"Come on Hiccup...talk to us." Toothless begged him.

He shook off his arm around his shoulders. "I'm sorry I dragged everyone out here for some pipe dream, let's just get to the hotel and go home tomorrow."

Hiccup hide his emotions behind his signature helmet. Astrid, Toothless, and Brandr all shared a look.

The others lagged behind slightly, not everyone was crushed over the White Knight is a jerk. Hiccup stayed silent on the drive over to the moderately nice hotel. Splitting the rooms; Astrid and Hiccup, Snotlout and Ruffnut, Fishlegs and Tuffnut, and Toothless and Brandr, they wanted to rest their backs.

"I'm sorry Hiccup..."

He gave a non-commutable shrug.

Hiccup could feel her eyes boring into his back but he just couldn't face her much less look her in the eyes.

Seeing as he wasn't going to talk, Astrid got up from her spot on the bed.

She squeezed her arms around his middle in a back hug and placed a delicate kiss on the back of his neck.

Hiccup turned her around to crush her in a much-needed hug.

He could feel the tears gathering in the corners of his eyes and sniffed. How pathetic to cry over your childhood hero because he doesn't like you.

"I'm sorry I wasted this summer." Hiccup murmured into her hair.

"Babe...you didn't it's great to have the whole gang together."

He pulled away and shrugged on his black leather. "I need some time to think."

With that, he left the hotel by himself.


	14. Chapter 14

The best way to think through a problem and clear his head was by taking a ride on his bike.

Maybe he'll check out the city itself more, they're hotel was on the edges of the city instead of the outer edges like the White Knight's house is.

His childhood hero has given up on racing, he doesn't know if he's too traumatized by what happened with Drago or he just lost passion in the sport he was gifted at.

From what Gobber told the group about the White Knight's last race was him and Drago were the top two contenders in the last leg of the Country Cup. This is the part that most disputed since no one witnessed it except Drago and Clyde Davidson themselves.

White Knight supporters theorized that Drago had a weapon with him and beat the White Knight with it until he was run off the road and crashed.

Drago supporters said that Drago got too close and intimidated him. This sent the White Knight crashing while Drago raced ahead. This is the version Drago always used until he retired and beyond.

Whatever the case was the conclusions were still the same; the White Knight lost his helmet and left his motorcycle lying in the dust as he was never seen again and Drago went on to win the Country Cup three years in a row.

After the White Knight disappeared Drago was arguably the best racer in the country and is considered an absolute legend.

Even from meeting Clyde for a brief moment he wasn't about to share anything from his racing past with them. He didn't have anything from his past successes visible in the parts of the house they saw. It's a mystery if he kept any memorabilia from his time on the track.

Seattle was four times a big as Berserk City. More tall buildings light up the pinkish orange sky. Hiccup had to admit it is a lovely sight.

He stopped in the side of the road to admire the setting sun, serval amateur motorcyclists passed him.

Taking into account their age, lack of helmets and loud ass bikes they were new racers.

Probably 17 with new licenses and finally enjoying the freedom of racing. They're real cocky at that age.

Hiccup could remember when Snotlout finally was able to race he would let shut up about it for weeks. He nearly blew it to the adults because he wanted to show off to everyone.

He pulled off from the side to follow them from a distance, the group ahead were talking loudly, it was a miracle that they could hear each other. By the way some revved their bikes they were excited.

Hiccup figured they were going to a race. He's never experienced city racing.

Sure he's heard of it and some say that's it's different than how they do it in the country where he's from.

The small city of Berserk doesn't really count, in Hiccup's opinion, regardless he still thinks the track they have is far superior and shows real racing. No tricks and gimmicks like city racing.

The young ones sped through some alleyways to take a dramatic turn into an abused parking garage.

The entrance wats are taped off with a no trespassing sign, there is only one spot in the corner big enough for a bike to squeeze through.

Hiccup continued to stay his distance, they traveled up the levels until getting to the fourth floor of the 6th floor building.

For the most part it was dark traveling up until the glow of artificial lights startled him.

If I'm the corner plugged into a generator were three industrial sized flood lights. It was able to illuminate most of the floor of at least where everyone was gathered.

The classic spray painted white line served as the starting point.

They're was little spectators but more racers than he's ever seen.

He stayed in the back with his helmet on, the groups were split into cliques. You had the popular racers, the thrill seekers...etc.

Despite the obvious separating gangs they all came together to congratulate one man who made his rounds with a large man behind him.

He had close darkly cropped hair and a smooth goatee, he was probably a good ten years old than Hiccup himself, the hulking man behind him was bald except for black mustache and a soul patch.

This man acted like a bodyguard more than anything, the resemblance between the two were slight.

While making his way, the smaller man some how caught his eye, regardless of his helmet he could feel that they were staring at each other.

Hiccup swore underneath his breath when the two were pushing there way past the crowd to get to him.

"Why hello there partner, I don't seem to recognize you and I know everyone." The smaller man greeted him.

The other grunted in agreement. "We don't take kindly to outside folk."

The smaller one placed an arm in front of the bodyguard to halt his movement.

"Hold on there Ryker, I'm sure only one person in this league has this one of a kind helmet...isn't that right...Night Fury?"

**Author's Note:**

> I am so excited to have started this story, I have a summery planned in my head but I don't know how many chapters I can make with it. It might be shorter than RTV but probably not by much.
> 
> Make sure to click that Favorites button and Follow to let you know when I upload a new chapter.
> 
> Stay Crazy.


End file.
